justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE/Archive 15
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10; Archive 11; Archive 12; Archive 13 and Archive 14. Kampung Bunga Kertas and other alike villages I was just wondering, as quoted "on the eastern side of the cross, next to it, there are odd houses on each side of a small dirt road, wich ends at a small '''temple'". '' Couldn't the temple as well be the cheif of the village's hut? I mean it's a (not a lot but) bigger than the other huts and the "dirtroad" or "dirttrail" leads to the "temple". By cheif of course I mean in "acient times". The Panauans (do you say it like that? ye, probably) are to civilized to still have a cheif of every village (I mean it's 2016..2010 hah xD.). Right? This is just a fan...thing...story...plan...thing whatever it's called. I'm just curious, how'd you know it was a temple? With all villageness HawaiiOboy (talk) 21:37, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :Well all villages are designed to be similar :Also if there was a "chief", then Avalanche could probably bother to have a civilian standing upon to the military [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:41, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::For all we know it could even have been a barber shop at the end of the street in ancient times. We can speculate all we want, but we'll never be able to be completely sure. GMRE (talk) 08:51, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, but Anonymous, couldn't the cheif's of the villages have been removed during the 17th or 18th century by a king? (I don't know if they had a king back then). :::Yes, GMRE thats true. But, if we're not completely sure, shouldn't it be more like "on the eastern side of the cross, nexto to it, threre are odd houses on each side of a small dirt road wich ends at a bigger '''hut"? I mean we may assume there's a temple but we also can't exclude the there could have been cheifs for each village, each in charge of respective villages, handeling trading for an example. Right? :::With all causeness, HawaiiOboy (talk) 09:30, April 23, 2016 (UTC) That right and that's why at some wikis the admins are very strict about never allowing anyone to add anything that isn't spelled out the game. At this wiki we generally allow a little bit of something, as long as it doesn't mislead readers about what is actually there and as long as it seems to be based on some logic. I guess I'll have to go add the chiefs house reference now. GMRE (talk) 09:43, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :For all I care, HawaiiOboy, this place could've been inhabited by only the Ular Tribe in the 16th or 17th centuries. :Also, I split this section into a subheading to clear up two different subjects (If that is fine with you GMRE) [[User:Anonymous230385|'''Anonymous230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:13, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Picture resolution Oh :D. Well I had another issue. My pictures are low resolution if I don't choose the "original" resoultion. Do you know why and/or it's happening? And In that case, how to fix it? Yours, HawaiiOboy (talk) 13:36, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :Why don't you want them to have original resolution? Is your internet too slow to upload those in a reasonable time, or something? GMRE (talk) 14:18, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::No, my internet has fiber (weird super fast thingy). But if I edit a page the edit the pic i upload and I select original resolution, the picture becoms freaking giant. HawaiiOboy (talk) 14:40, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::But all article pictures are set to 264px as the standard size. The picture above is currently set to 400px. ... Oh. Think I figured out what you mean now. When a picture is set to less than original size in an article, then the 264px picture will look bad. Right? The problem is that you keep uploading night pictures, which always look pretty terrible, because of the very low contrast. Things just don't stand out on them. If you'd wait until in-game noon when all the colors look the best, the pictures would probably look better when they're smaller too. GMRE (talk) 14:58, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::So, how do I set 400px to 264px? HawaiiOboy (talk) 15:36, April 23, 2016 (UTC) While editing, just click on a lot of the little buttons and see what they do. That's how people learn. Also, you might learn a thing, or two from the Just Cause Wiki:Illustrated guide to editing. GMRE (talk) 17:21, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Regarding my previous message @Anonymous230385 I prefer to get confirmation before just slapping a new video on a wiki page. @GMRE Those black objects are indeed solid. I made the mistake of trying to fly through one, only to have my Thunderhawk explode. I also figured out how to routinely get underground. If you've noticed, some trains in Just Cause 3 have Thunderhawks on them. Well, if you destroy the locomotive and then travel far enough away to get the train holding the Thunderhawk to despawn, you can get in the jet and its physics will be messed up, allowing you to enter the underground. A little tip though. Get it up to around 55 knots, then dip one of the wings under. It should fall right in. I also believe I know what those objects are. I believe them to be rendering tools used to project map textures onto the surface. The same thing can be found in Halo Reach, here Oh, and to answer your question, this was on Xbox One, same as always. Blu Razgriz (talk) 19:43, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Slum Shacks? The village Pekan Pakis has this description. "This is probably the slum part of Kampung Tukang Besi, because the villages are very close too each other and this looks like some old shacks that were thrown up by the poor people who could not afford the houses below." Uhm, are they really shacks? I mean the houses are almost exactly the same as Kampung Negeri Sawah. By the way, I've might edited that now. HawaiiOboy (talk) 11:12, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Informal. radio shack. :Those are relative terms. There's no strict definition of a "slum", or a "shack". There's many village articles that define those as such. GMRE (talk) 11:49, April 24, 2016 (UTC) ::First of all, there is a definition of a slum: ::So... yeah. Actually I don't really know what a strict defenition is. ::Yeah, because the houses are probably built of clay (at least the walls) and aren't you kinda not poor, if you can afford to build with clay? ::And Shack. ::Rough cabin... I... I... don't really know what they... ment there. yeah... ::But, what do you count as a shack? ::Myself, I think of a shack as a house, built by old metal plates. Also I think of it as that the house has no framework, but I guess everybody have their own defention. :: ::HawaiiOboy :::The Wikipedia definition of a slum has a few pictures of the panauan-style wooden shacks. A "shack" a generally a really crappily built small house/shed. It's a very loose term. The thing you pictured is definitely a shack of sorts. See here for more types of shacks (some of the small houses there are much too good to be "shacks", but this is kind of a matter of opinion). GMRE (talk) 15:07, April 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yes, but still, many websites and people seem to agree that for it to be a slum it has to bee many people living close together, but also poor. These Panauan Peasants may be poor, or most likley but they're still not living, really really really close to eachother. In a slum there's often not even like 1 meter from each house where, in Pakis, there is at least like 3 or 4 meters from each house. ::::HawaiiOboy (talk) 15:51, April 24, 2016 (UTC) What the heck is the < span > tag Link one and link two Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:41, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :Those are some kind of major wikia glitches that happen each and every time someone copies and pastes text in visual mode. They're always invisible and have no effect, but over time they can completely like increase the article size by 10+ times, unless they're removed in source mode. GMRE (talk) 17:21, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Some odd glitch You obviously did not remove the categories Glitch Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:06, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :Actually I did remove categories. Sometimes when someone edits only a section, instead of the whole article, some glitch adds a duplicate set of categories to the bottom of that section. Then I go and edit and remove the duplicates. GMRE (talk) 15:30, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Hmm... interesting ::On another note, I'm going to go back to a custom signature (if you don't mind) Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:33, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :::M'kay. I guess I'll disable the blue text then. GMRE (talk) 15:45, April 25, 2016 (UTC) On another subject, Daedalus always seems to redirect back to https://saintsrow.wikia.com/wiki/Daedalus%7CDaedalus for no apparent reason (as if something negates the effect of This And I'm sorry if my grammar is so grammatically broken but I can't explain it any other way [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:06, April 26, 2016 (UTC) "Outdated weaponry" In a leaked screenshot (the content of which may become Cut game content) Rico is using a weapon that's not seen, but the weapon icon resembles the JC2 Grenade Launcher. + In a leaked screenshot (the content of which may become Cut game content) Rico is Dual Wielding small revolvers. Possibly a comeback of the Holdt R4 Pitbulls. I have no idea where that first screenshot is. I instinctively thought it could be on the Just Cause 3 article, but there is no "HUD icon" in any of them. The second one is probably Rico dual wielding CS44 Peacebringers. Are you going to do something about them? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:25, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :If the text you found is on the JC3 article, then it should be removed. The JC2 grenade launcher picture is in the Cut game content from Just Cause 3 gallery. GMRE (talk) 15:32, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :Where did you find those quotes? I can remember writing those, but they weren't at Just Cause 3. GMRE (talk) 15:56, April 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:59, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Bering I-86DP :3 Yes, I wrote that there spawned a bering a some village (ehe, I don't remember which specific one right now) but, yeah. I take all my photos in JC MP, beacuse it's easier to get around faster, well I was wondering that this Beeeering might just spawn in Nerdcubeds server on MP, sooo I guess that was a mistake. ? HawaiiOboy (talk) 19:15, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :That's the thing. It's Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. In that version, you can have a military Winstons Amen 69 spawning at the Roaches HQ for all I care [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:39, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Guess what? Google Chrome uninstalled on me! Now I have to reinsert passwords for everything! Has this every happened to you (like anything uninstalling without your consent) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:40, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :You sure you don't have a virus (I could probably recommend a few programs and things)? Also, you should reset the passwords for all those sites. GMRE (talk) 15:26, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I am sure I don't have a virus... although these days my laptop keeps prompting me to back up my files, which I did a LONG time ago ::IDK... I can't make anything out of it ::Good thing I'm getting a new laptop soon anyway [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:33, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :::What do you mean prompting you to? What specifically does the message say? Is it a windows message, or something else? Go to "My computer" and look at the listed "hard disk drives". Are they full? How much is left? GMRE (talk) 15:39, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Found my disk drives and they seem pretty intact and empty ::::However, your "My Computer" --> "Hard disk drives" does not apply in Windows 10 ::::It's Settings-->System-->Storage ::::But either way, it seems my disk drives are fine... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:46, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::If it's to do with W10, then this sort of thing is to be expected. W10 uninstalls things it doesn't like and uploads all your files to be scanned by NSA. The only problem is that your computer is infected with W10. GMRE (talk) 16:52, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Are you kidding me... So my OS is basically uninstalling stuff that it doesn't like and I probably have no idea when something is uninstalled ::::::Shoulda stuck with W8 ::::::So what now? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:10, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::::The trouble is that microsoft forces hardware manufacturers to make it so that future CPUs and video card drivers will have limited to no support for older OSs. Also, it's only a matter of time until they stop making games for DirectX 11. Until then I'm gonna stick with W7. I still have XP on my laptop, which by the way I upgraded with a 500 GB SSD about a year or two ago. Technically anonymous internet usage is already illegal in the us (or most of it), but it's still impossible to enforce. Places like facebook don't stand up for themselves either and already demand real names. The us government wants to force everyone to eventually only use their real names and they want takeover codes and such for each and every digital device. Their plan is to get rid of IP addresses and get something else that eliminates anonymity. In china and russia they have actually out-lawed W10 in state offices, but they spy on their citizens even more aggressively. GMRE (talk) 19:24, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Yep (Gotta credit Microsoft with that one) Sticking with W7 now sounds like a good idea ... Can't blame them for doing that (as they are all anti-American anyway) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:47, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Founder? Yes, I was just curious since i haven't find anyone with the title "FOUNDER", I was wondering, who is the Founder of this magnificent wikia? HawaiiOboy (talk) 15:46, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Listed at Just Cause Wiki:Administrators and/or Just Cause Wiki:Site maintenance log. He only founded the wiki and then disappeared. GMRE (talk) 15:52, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Something you should know Thread:27003 But I know you check and everyday, so I'm just telling you anyway... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:38, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Something odd I'm not quite sure the infobox picture of Vigilator Nord is the base. I mean, the screenshot does have a SATCOM Dish on top, but the design does not look quite similar. Either that, or the base has gone through so much change during development that I can hardly recognize it from pre-release screenshots (which is uncommon, considering I can tell many similar things even when physically changed) So... former or latter? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:41, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Never mind. This picture is of Vigilator Sud, not Vigilator Nord [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:10, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Try reaching a destination... ...through the sub-headings (BTW, The one I made was deliberate, but the other one...) http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Just_Cause_3_Bugs_and_glitches?diff=96965&oldid=96963 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:58, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :It worked fine. What happend? GMRE (talk) 15:28, May 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Uh... ::Try ACTUALLY reaching the sub-headings ::Like this ::Instead of that [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:15, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :::The JC3 glitches link you just now provided only takes you to the top of the page, because a section with that name doesn't exist. The Kastelo Singa link worked fine and looked fine. I don't get it. If you're seeing a glitch, you're gonna have to be more specific. GMRE (talk) 19:24, May 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::First off, I am NOT saying this a glitch. My point is the section does not exist. The anonymous user made an edit and typed in /* Wingsuit and parachute flying becomes impossible */ for the summary, this creating a non-existent section ::::I typed in /* WTF*** Why is there a non-existent sub-heading */ as a deliberate fake section in order to test that, and obviously it takes you only to the top of the page, because the section does not exist, and so it defaults to taking you to the page, but remains there instead of skipping down ::::Final verdict: I have reason to suspect that anonymous user was using hidden vandalism [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:45, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::I can't see it anywhere that it would say "edited the section..." I think that was just his edit summary. GMRE (talk) 20:18, May 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Okay then ::::::BTW, I was driving a Fukuda Tournament and I slammed right into a Montano Cartel Fukuda Bluebolt ::::::And then it started following me for no reason. Sound familiar? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:27, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Strongholds The two villages that have to be taken over do not give Rico "pre-heat". Panau Military can still be seen driving through or attempting to, but that depends on faction influence within that region. However, sometimes the game can be glitchy and the two villages will give pre-heat, albeit extremely rarely. I would like to disagree with that statement now. Every time I load JC2, I spawn at the closest stronghold (or Karl Blaine's Residence) and as far as I am concerned, every time I load the game, the only location which did not give me pre-heat when I spawned was Karl Blaine's residence. So far, I have only seen this on the PC (because I have one). IDK about other consoles [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:16, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :M'kay. GMRE (talk) 16:40, May 7, 2016 (UTC) ::... ::You going to say anything about it? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:44, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :::That's something so boring and trivial that I've never even noticed. GMRE (talk) 17:06, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Forests Well I have noticed Imagine yourself in a frozen forest a stronghold which REALLY can hide you from the military instead of all of them giving you pre-heat all the time [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:10, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :I can imagine that very well actually, after all, I lived in a tent in a forest through an entire winter once. The tents only stayed at one camp site for mostly a few days at a time and we did occasionally come back for the weekends, but my point is that yes I can imagine exactly that with plenty of snow. :Knowing that the enemy would have modern heat vision on their attack helicopters, I don't really see that as much of a stronghold tho. :But yeah, getting pre-heat at a faction base is weird. GMRE (talk) 17:57, May 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh oh wow ::I got that from Call of Duty Black Ops III actually ::Wow (Did not see that one coming...) ::Interesting [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:12, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :::And we were all dressed kind of like this (I searched through all other relevant galleries and couldn't find anything closer). GMRE Wow Interesting outfit [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:56, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah (LOL) and we had to carry around the equivalents of Fleisher AR-5 Blizzard/Mako Ocra/Urga Vdova 89 and we'd travel with basically Stria Obreros with covered rears. Some units had some equivalents of Meister LAV 4 series 2, Battaille GPT-6, SV-1003 Raider, Fengding EC2 Lift and Wilforce Trekstar, but those were all rare specialist units. GMRE (talk) 19:08, May 7, 2016 (UTC) ::(Chuckle)(chuckle) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:22, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Imagine if in that mission in COD BO3 Rico comes smashing into the forest and says " Sheesh, Is this the Stronghold it's a bit to close for comfort"[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'Curious, want to chat?']] 09:56, May 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::I don't get it (I've never played that). GMRE (talk) 09:59, May 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's more of a joke on the behalf of COD.[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'Curious, want to chat?']] 10:01, May 8, 2016 (UTC) After tearing apart Panau searching for collectible items... ...I can say with certainty that there are two cash stashes on the PC version that cannot be found whatsoever. I completed all settlements, searched every unmarked location (via this), and after doing all that, I had 448 cash stashes out of 450. The way I see it, there are two options #Miss some unmarked locations (extremely unlikely, but possible) #Mod the game to make two cash stashes appear in front of me (impossible because I have no modding tools nor have any intention to mod my game anyway) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:02, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :There is no reward for reaching 100%. It's only a number. Since you've already completed everything, you have completed it to 100%. No need to obsess over it. I never bother with 100% in my games. That just leads to a lot of frustration with things that are not fun and/or too difficult. GMRE (talk) 15:15, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::(sigh) ::It is only a number ::But I''' want to complete my hardcore difficulty save to the highest percentage possible ::And while I'm at it find the highest possible completion percentage for the PC [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?]] 15:19, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Guess what? You know that Wikipedia link on this page? It's missing number #13. And I have reason to believe someone vandalized that article because they saw "that" Either that, or I'm paranoid [[User:Anonymous230385|'''Anonymous230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:57, May 9, 2016 (UTC) I'm assuming you will see my rant on Griphon via Recent Wiki Activity... ...what the heck is (lowercase) &NBSP; ??? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:51, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :Each and every visible symbol has a corresponding sort of like HTML code for it. What you found is the code for a space. I don't know what causes this glitch, but wikipedia has it too. Many articles have random spaces replaced with those. Here it seems to sometimes happen in the middle of links. GMRE (talk) 18:12, May 10, 2016 (UTC) About that glitch concerning Son of Medici... ...at first I thought it was some troll trolling the wiki, but after looking at the anonymous user's (few) edits, he doesn't sound like a troll. But that glitch with the M488... As far as I've seen, some Youtube clips show Rico quickly firing off a shot in the beginning, but those only take away about a tenth of the helicopter's health and it only expends one rocket, instead of this glitch that takes away seventy five percent of the Golden Urga Mstitel's health and losing all ammunition instantly. The best diagnosis as I would put it, is that this guy experienced a glitch that might be confined to him/her only. And I've experienced a glitch like that. When I modded my Just Cause 2 after the last mission for miscellaneous purposes, the mods stuck, but now everyone became hostile instead of just the military (and it remained like that even after I disabled the mod) (and now you know why I never mod again) So yeah [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:22, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :The Anonymous User was me.[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'Curious, want to chat?']] 14:43, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ::... ::You were the IP address 188.29.93.199? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:48, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :::@Anonymous230385 Mods are generally safe. You must have just found some terribly broken mod that corrupted your saved game, or something. Or maybe installing the mod changed some factions file. GMRE (talk) 15:19, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::I don't care I am not modding another game again because I'm paranoid [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:28, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yes I have had many IP addresses over the years but that was my latest one. [[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'Curious, want to chat?']] 17:30, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::Oh wonderful I'm going to assume you fired off a M488 round and it hit the chopper, taking away 75% of its health, but all your ammunition just magically disappeared :::::According to that IP, he completed the game two days after he got it, and now that you say you were the IP, I'm also going to assume you completed the game in two days :::::I'm going to say right now two days is virtually nowhere near enough time to get a patch installed :::::End conclusion: Mind blown [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:45, May 11, 2016 (UTC) New glitch This (otherwise IDK) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:13, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Your picture archive You've misplaced two JC2 pictures into your 2nd to last gallery for the JC1 part And you misplaced the Agency logo for JC2 into your last gallery for the JC1 part And some of your links have become redirects (like Automatic surface to air missile launchers) I would edit them, but it's your picture gallery... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:12, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :I used to have them in the order I uploaded them and there's a lot of them, so it makes sense I missed a few. GMRE (talk) 18:07, May 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay ::... ::Added your signature [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:31, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the JC3 easter egg list While reading through Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3 I noticed that the list is quite disorganised in its current state, so I'm taking it upon myself to fix it. Work is in progress here, do you have any feedback or suggestions? That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 13:31, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :They're unsorted because they're pretty much unique. Your sorting doesn't really make it any more logical. GMRE (talk) 14:03, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :: I'm not sure what you mean. While all the easter eggs in and of themselves are unique there are some broad categories that they can be placed into (references to past games in the franchise, references to other media and popular culture, the memorials, unusual vehicles and items etc) which makes things more orderly. :: That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 14:28, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Editing dispute at AH-33 Topachula I moved a discussion from here to Talk:AH-33 Topachula. GMRE (talk) 08:08, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Hello GMRE, Beyond the usual communication methods adhered by Wikia.com, I would love to discuss with you, personally, about the aeronautical sciences behind propellor propulsion systems and your experience with said systems, or even about subjects directly regarding the amazing game of Just Cause 2. My e-mail is neoshadow737@yahoo.com. Feel free to contact me about making every page Rank 7 and putting the most factual and well edited information on each page. I am an adult professional and I have no need to recognition, but I do expect an adult conversation if I change something here and you find me wrong. Kindy e-mail me directly to my editations and I promise you the immature messages and he-say, she-say will not be necessary to create fully contemplative explanations on this webpage. With best regards, Techengage (talk) 08:16, May 17, 2016 (UTC)Jon M.